Laxun's 1st Story
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: This was my very first fanfic. It's been on my old computor upstairs forever - ZexionXOC I have over 30 chapters ready. :Laxun has an Italian accent during the 1st few chapters:
1. 1 : Intro

**Intro**

_I won't lie. Xigbar did come to recruit me, much like Demyx. Only I was a little harder to persuade. That's why Xigbar is in his room with a broken arm and three broken ribs. I only had a struggle stick but I still managed to do some damage. My name is Laxun, in the organization. My real name is Luna, much prettier._

"Number XIV, Xemnas needs to see you."

I growled inwardly. I hated my number, XIV.

"Yesa Saix." I hissed with my italian accent. I trailed my hand on the white walls on my way. I didn't bother knocking. Xemnas was my father.

"Good evening XIV." Xemnas casualy greeted me. Something was up, and it wasn't good.

"Okay what'sa up?" I sighed.

"We have finally assigned you a roommate." I cringed at the thought of sharing a room with a guy.

"Wella?" I was fighting to keep my voice level.

"Zexion. In the East tower, above the library." He waved me away.

I left puzzled. _Zexion? Who is that? _I shrugged,_ I haven't met everyone. Maybe he keeps to himself. If he does he's my kind of person. _I left off then to the East tower to meet my new roomy.


	2. 2 : Bookworm

**Bookworm**

I shivered. The East tower was colder than I had expected.

"Greata," I mummbled, "Another Vexen."

There were waaaaaaaaaaay too many stairs. I sighed as I dragged my belongings with me.

I had about five 600-700 page books, my sketch pad, music papers, my flute, my labtop, my I-pod, and my clothes. All in one cardboard box and a suitcase.

"_God, what is this? Yen Sid's castle_?" I hissed through my teeth in italian.

I had to shift my things a little to knock on the door. No answer. I tried the handle, it was open. I let my things crash onto the unoccupied bed.

It had blue sheets and purple pillows. I sighed and stretched my aching arms. I took a look around my new room.

There was a bookcase with tons of books in one corner, a monhogany desk was placed between two now open windows, and the other bed had black sheets and red pillows.

The bed also had my new roommate fast asleep on top of the covers with an open book in his hand, glasses askew. His hair was...blue? Purple? Silver? Slate is what I settled on. His fringe fell over his right eye.

I started to put my things away. My music papers were disorganized in the bottom of the box. I was shuffling the papers around trying to find some kind of order when I heard a yawn from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with my now awake roommate.

He looked surprised. "Who the hell are you?!" He took a defensive stance as he spoke, "What are you doing in my room?"

I tried to smile. "Umm, hi. I'ma Laxun, your new roommate."

He seemed to relax a little, "Oh the new girl. Number XIV, right?"

I managed a nod before returning to my papers. I heard him slump back onto his bed and resume reading. I sorted my music.

_What a bookworm._


	3. 3 : Scratch and Sniff

**Scratch and Sniff**

I was in darkness. A small speck of light was in the distance, but as I moved it dissappered. I felt no fear, I was raised in darkness and adjusted easily.

Out of nowhere I heard; "I'm walkin' on sunshine! Oh-oh-oh-oh! And it's startin' ta feel good!"

My eyes shot open and I glanced over at my clock.

7:15 am

I groaned in italian. "_Too early, good dream__._" My hand fumbled for the snooze button. "And it's startin' ta feel goo-" I slumped out of bed. His bed was empty and made.

My eyes glided over the room. _No sign of him, good. I can get dressed in peace. _I slowly shimmied on my black skinny jeans and tugged on a black tank top. I quickly ran my brush through my short cut, lilac hair. My snow white eyes stared back at me. I grabbed my coat and flute on my way out.

I shuffled my way down to breakfast. "Just getting up?" A warm voice called out.

I smiled, "Axel!" He practicly picked me up with his hug. I was engulfed in the smell of cinnamon and burning cedar. I had grown to love that scent. My cousin looked down at me with warm green eyes.

"Who'd they stick ya with?" His english was better than mine, he barly had an accent. He walked me into the dining room.

I sighed, "Sum guya called Zexion." My accent was heavy on Zexion's name, making it sound funny. But Axel knew italian and the accent.

"Oh, lucky. He's one of the higher ups." He helped me get seated. Right next to Demyx.

His english was good too, "SowhatdidXemnas,excuseme,Superiorsayaboutyournext

mission?IhopeyougetassignedwithmeorAxelotherwisewe'llmissyousomuch!" Demyx was going spastic. Again.

"Woah, woah! Calma down Mullet Muffin. Breathe." I gave

a hug to calm my half-brother down. We only had a mother in common. Suddenly I could smell bubbles.

_What the--? Does everyone smell like one of those scratch and sniff cards?_


	4. 4 : First Impressions

**First Impressions**

What a waste of my time.

I stood at the library doors. _What am I doing here?! I really hate Xemnas now._

My agony had started about half an hour ago.

"Number XIV, your first mission is to get to know your roommate better." Xemnas had said looking serious as ever.

Without thinking, "Aww, do Iya have to?" I said in one of my whinney tones.

For the first time since I got here Xemnas smiled and chuckled, "Yes, for better conduct in the castle everyone is getting to know their roommates better."

I raised an eyebrow, "Everyone? Evena Lexaus?"

He smiled at that. I had a habbit of making anyone smile. "Yes even him."

I shrugged and sighed, "Oh alright." I thought for a moment, "What ifa he don't want me to getta knowa him?" I also had a habbit of annoying people, one time to the point where Lea, excuse me, Axel threatened to jump off the bridge going across the creek.

"Report it to me." He said turning to open a new folder of papers that needed attention. "Your dissmissed."

I tapped softly on Demyx's door. "_Hey Laxun, your looking lively._" He said as he opened his door. "_To what do I owe this unexpected visit?_"

I looked at him impatiently, "_Isn't it a little dangerous to use your entire vocabulary in a single sentence?_"

He chuckled, "_Nah, so what's up?_"

I sighed, "_Do you know where Zexion usally hangs out?_" He looked at me as if I had just asked what color the sky was.

"_In the castle's library, duh._"

The memory of the book in Zexion's sleeping hands and the bookcase full of books flashed in my mind's eye. "_Oh, right. Sorry__._" I blushed at my forgetfulness.

"_Why?_" He looked at me waiting.

"_Mission!_" I replied as I turned the corner to the library.

And once again we're back to me standing in front of the library doors.

I sighed, "Well here goesa nothing..." And I pushed the door open.

...Right into Zexion...

So much for first impressions.


	5. 5 : Burning Books

**Burning Books**

I was red in the face with embarassment as I helped Zexion with his bleeding nose. We were sitting side by side on a couch in the library.

"S-s-sorry..." I stammered handing him some tissues.

"S'okay, i'm find." He ment to say 'I'm fine' but the tissues and blood got in the way.

"Demyx id the same ding when we first met."

"Really? He never tolda me about dat."

"He wouldn'd, he wads to embarassed do dell you."

I had a little difficulty understanding him, but I soon figured it out. That did sound alot like Demyx to do something like that.

Zexion picked up his book again, "I can dell you du are reladed."

I smiled, "What do you exactly dinka about mya brother?"

He went a little quiet, I thought he hadn't heard me. Then he said, "I dnno, we don'd dalk much."

Then he really got into his book again so I just kinda snuck out.

"You actually got a conversation out of Zexion?!" Axel had practicly attacked me when I told him that I had spoken with the notorious Cloaked Schemer.

"He NEVER talks to anyone but Xemnas, and that's only when spoken to! He just ignores the rest of us, or he snaps back with a long insult that uses alot of big words!"

I looked at him, "Likea what?"

He thought for a moment, "Like defenestrate."

I snickered, "Dat word meansa to t-row someone out de window..."

He looked at me, "Oh, so that's why he was pointing at the window."

Then he halted. "Wait...how do you know that?"

"Because Iya actually read de books instead of burning dem. You shoulda try ita sometime."

"But I like the way burning books smell..."


	6. 6 : Tulip o Mania

**Tulip-o-mania**

"What are youa doing?"

Axel looked up, his hands holding him steady.

"Trying to reach the ceiling like Xiggy." He was doing a hand stand.

"Well, um, good lucka wid dat..." I was in no mood to explain that the laws of physics don't seem to apply to Xigbar.

I fingered my necklace unconciously. It had Happy Bunny in a strait jacket and it said 'Cute but Psycho'. Demy gave me it on my ninth birthday.

"You okay?"

I was still standing there lost in thought. "Huh? Oh righta." I walked off to go see my BFF.

"Hiya Mar Mar!" I rounded the corner to Marluxia's house in the gardens.

"Hey! It'sa me Laxun!" Marly loved to immitate me.

"Vera funny Marly." I pretended to be mad, but I couldn't help but smile. I got down on all fours to watch him care for his tulips.

"Do youa remember Tulip-o-mania?" I asked him.

"Of course, a time when tulips were worth thousands. Why?"

I looked at him, "Were theya really thata much?!"

"Yep, sometimes even more." He looked lovingly at his own tulips, "I'm just glad they're not that much anymore." He ran his fingers through his pink hair, "Getting late isn't it?"

"I shoulda bea going, tommorrow I continue mya mission!" I said as I ran off in the direction of the East tower.

I left Marly very confused.


	7. 7 : Emo Prick

**Emo Prick**

I knocked this time.

"Who the--? Come in?"

I stepped into the dimmly lit library of castle oblivion, "Umm, hiya." I greeted the Cloaked Schemer with uncertainty. Was he going to snap like Axel said that he does?

"Huh? Oh, XIV. What do you want?" His tone suggested that I answer soon.

I looked straight at him, "I wanted toa get toa knowa you better."

He looked at me as if I had just asked if this was the library, "Huh?"

I tilted my head like a dog listening, "Iya. Wanted. Toa. Get. Toa. Knowa. You. Better." I repeated it slowly as I would with a child.

His expession was as if I had gone over and slapped him. His face turned a pinkish color.

He did snap, "What to you think I am?! A two year old?! I meant explain why!"

I started to back off as I felt the tears coming. I hated more than anything to be yelled at. Even more than being beaten. And he was definantly loosing it.

"How DARE you talk to me like that! You, a subodinate to everyone around you!"

That's when the portal opened in front of me. Demyx came out, sitar in hand.

"That's enough Zexi!" He yelled in the voice he only used when protecting me. He gave Zexion a defiant look as if daring him to take one step in my direction.

Demy helped me up. "You okay?" He said in his usual gentle voice.

"_Y-y-yesa, i'ma o-o-okay..._" My tears interupted my sentence and I couldn't focus on my english.

Then he looked at Zexion accusingly, "C'mon lets go tell Xemnas," He added, "You're sleeping in my room tonight." He summoned a portal and helped me in.

"It's okay, he's just an emo prick." He whispered to me.


	8. 8 : Car Bed

**Car Bed**

"What in Kingdom Hearts name were you thinking?!"

"Iya kinda wasn't..."

"Apparently!"

Demyx was scolding me about the way I repeated my answer to Zexion, "You must be crazy to think he would take that well! He's not like Axel or me ya know!" He'd been going on for an hour as we waited for Xemnas to come down from the roof.

I sighed and just took it.

And chucked it out the window.

"Look it'sa not thata biga deal! Will youa just drop it?!" I was frustrated.

Then he just stood there successfuly silenced.

Xemnas finally arrived. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Demyx looked up, "It's Zexion, he snapped on her. She was only trying to follow orders."

Xemnas sighed. "She's not the only one."

"Maybe he's PMSing. Heh heh." Xigbar's voice came from behind us.

Demyx was in not in the mood, "Xiggy can it will ya?"

"Maybe we should add Demyx to that list too." Xigbar remarked before he poofed out.

"Soa, where do Iya sleep?"

"Oh I made you a place on a bean bag. Are you gonna be okay? I think I have a bunny around here somewhere..."

"Whata are you eight?"

"At least I have my own bed."

"Demy, youra bed isa car."

"...Yeah, but it's a sweet car..."


	9. 9 : A Good Actor

**A Good Actor**

_Are you crazy? You think you can just walk in after what happened?!_

I was arguing with myself as I walked defiantly towards the library. "I willa not givea up so easily." I muttered aloud. I put my ear to the door and listened. Silence.

I eased the door open. My heart would of been racing if I had one. I peeked around an aisle of books to where he normaly was. And I was surprised.

"Ahem, to be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrow of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them."

He was reciting Hamlet! I knew it well too! He paused to look at the book he held in his hand.

"To die, to sleep- No more- and by a sleep to say we end the heartache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to! 'Tis a consummation devoutly to be wished."

He was acting but he never turned to face my hiding spot. He was using his hands to help him talk to his imaginary audiance. He paused and looked again.

"To die, to sleep- To sleep- perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub for in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause."

And pause he did. I wasn't even hiding anymore, I had no fear. I was content to listen to him, his voice wasn't flat and emotionless as it was usally. I was following every word, all words I knew as well as my own name.

"There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life: For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, Th- um, the?"

"Th'oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, the insolence of office, and spurns that patient merit of th'unworthy takes," I helped him put encouraged him on.

He looked at me uncertainly then continued this time facing me. "When he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country, from whose bourn. No trav-trava, um?"

"No traveler returns, puzzels the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have, than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, and thus the native hue of resolution." I stopped and waited for him to continue.

"Ahem, is sicklied o'er with pale cast of thought, and enterprises of great pitch and moment, with this regard their currents turn awry, and lose the name of action. -soft you now-"

We ended in unison, "The fair Ophelia!- Nymph in thy orisons be all my sins remembered."

I smiled, "Your a gooda actor." He started to go pink again.

_Uh, oh. Here we go again... _I shut my eyes expecting him to go ballistic on me.

"Thank you..." He mummbled it barely audible.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes.

He was looking at the floor, ...and he was actually...BLUSHING!

Not smiling, just blushing mind you. But still I was amazed.

He had his hands behind his back, "I usally never let anyone hear me, I didn't hear you come in..."

"Why? Don't youa dink you sound gooda?...I do."

"Those guys just wouldn't understand, they'd laugh and say 'Bless you' as if I were sneezing..." He seemed serious about it. I smiled understandingly. Demy had done that when I recited from Romeo and Julliet.

"Um, okay suita youra self." I summoned a portal. I waved good bye as I stepped through.


	10. 10 : School :this one's really short:

**School**

We all looked up at Xemnas.

He was, naturally, in the tallest chair in the meeting room.

I was next to Roxas, occasionally smiling over at the key-bearer. Xemnas was going on about Kingdom Hearts or something.

"Kingdom Herats is close to being completed, so we will take a year vacation for schooling."

Every head looked up at this.

"Woah, wait a minute! I'm in my late twenties, i'm not required to go to school!" Xigbar was defidently not happy about the announcement.

"No Xigbar, you don't have to go. But you have to teach." Xemnas pointed at each member whose name he called, "Xaldin, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaus, Vexen, and Saix. You are all over 18 so you will teach."

Zexion rose to protest, "Huh? What about the rest of us?"

Xemnas sighed. "Must I remind you all of your ages? Zexion you're fifteen, Axel and Demyx you're sixteen, Roxas you're fifteen too, and Laxun you're the youngest at fourteen. You're all still required to go to school, we can not keep you out, but we can homeschool you."

I saw Zexion getting pink again, but this time he swallowed his pride and sat down.

"Great then it's settled!" Xemnas clapped his hands together and then summoned a portal.

I sighed thinking about school. It was going to be a rough year, I just knew it.


	11. 11 : Hurling

**Hurling**

I loved shopping for school supplies. Demyx on the other hand didn't.

"Gawd! I'm so bored!"

"Quiet Demy!" I yelled. Then I whispered, "People are stareinga, it's suspicious enougha thata we're in black hooded coats. We don't needa to distinguish ourselves anymorea."

Demyx pouted, "But it is boring, I mean c'mon. Looking at books and binders and pens."

"Anda rucksacks. Don't forgeta rucksacks." I loved picking out a rucksack for school. It seemed to define your personality. "Whatcha you dink?" I held up a light blue one with a chibi whale on it.

He smiled reluctantly, he loved whales. "Oh alright..."

I smiled and handed it to him. After rumaging around for what seemed like hours I found one with an paint brush on it. The rucksack was white and purple. The paint brush had light blue paint on the tip. I loved it.

"Cana you dink of anyting likea de feeling of having a fulla rucksack?" I asked Demyx as we walked down the stairs to the basement of the mansion.

We stepped into the computer room.

"Yeah, the feeling of hurling." Demyx said still sulking about school the next day.

"Ugh, whata am Iya gonna do wid you?" I sighed as I pulled him into the world between.


	12. 12 : Trilingual

**Trilingual**

I smiled as I walked into the room. Only Axel and Zexion had shown up early.

I noticed something. Earlier when I had found him reciting he had the book usally at arms length, which was natural. But now I saw why he really did that.

"You'rea farsighted?" I asked him as I sat down.

"Um, yeah I wear them when I read."

The memory of his glasses askew on his face when I first met him flashed in my mind.

To hide my embarassment I stammered, "I menta I thought you werea nearsighted, that'sa little more common."

He shrugged and continued reading.

I tried to read over his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Whatcha reading?"

He sighed, "The Norsen Antholigy of English Litreture."

I looked at the print and squinted. "What can't you read it?"

I looked at my desk, "No..." I picked up one of my books and handed it to him.

He looked at it, "What the--?"

I smiled. I had to ask for special books, I could talk in english, but I couldn't read english. "Alla my books, excepta for math, are ina italian. My math's ina french." He looked at me dumbstruck. I giggled, "I'ma trilingual verbaly but i'ma bilingual ina writing." I repeated it in french and italian for him.

Then he actually, SMILED. The Cloaked Schemer smiled at me.

And he simply said, "Bonjor Mademoiselle."

I smiled back, "Salut! Je m'appelle Laxun. J'ai quatorze ans et je partage un chambre an vous. Je adore mon frere, Demyx."

At that moment Demyx came into the room, and understanding french smiled and blushed at what I said. He took a seat behind Roxas. Axel was beside Roxas, Zexion was behind Axel and I was behind Zexion. Our first teacher was going to be Luxord for math.

Axel and Roxas were chatting away and soon Demyx joined in. Zexion and I continued to talk in french.

I sometimes had to stop and explain something in english but he followed me most of the time. We all chatted and waited for Luxord to arrive.


	13. 13 : Persian Cat

**Persian Cat**

_Wow this is boring... What are we having for lunch? When is lunch? Do we have lunch?_

All thoughts going through my mind as we copied down inequalities. Axel was trying to copy Roxas's paper when Luxord, excuse me, Mr.Ten was facing the board.

I looked over at Demyx, he was struggling with the problems. He had his confused look on his face as he attempted to do them.

It was a losing battle of course. Demyx can barely count to ten, much less solve an inequality. He couldn't read well either, he was an LD. R's looked like backwards E's to him and the spaces went all funny. Our mom and his dad had the same problem.

I was spared because Xemnas was my dad. Or at least Xehanort was, but I didn't know what happened to him and Xemnas was his nobody. So I just kind of accepted him as my dad.

We all lined up to be dissmissed to Xigbar's, excuse me, Mr.Two's class.

"I wonder what Xigbar could possibly be allowed to teach?" Demyx asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Who knowsa? Probably someding likea target practice, ora p.e." Zexion was lagging behind, he didn't like the other members much.

I slowed my pace to walk with him, "What'sa wrong Zexion?" I smiled, "Hey thata rhymed! What'sa wrong Zexion." My accent made it rhyme slightly. He just gave a nod to show that he heard me.

"Are youa okaya? You seem morea depressed thana usual." I looked at him with concern.

He turned to look at me, "Nothing's wrong, alright?" He flinched as I pushed his hair covering his right eye behind his ear.

"Looka at me whena you'rea speaking toa me. Oh!"

I was startled when I saw that his right eye unlike his left was brown. His left was blue. He gave me a scared look like a kid whose been caught doing something they're not supposed to.

I looked at him intently. "Likea persian cat." I said at last smiling.

He relaxed, "You mean...you don't...mind?" He said selfconciously.

I smiled real big, "Nope, Iya dink it'sa cool."

He gave me a small smile back, "You're the first not to think it's weird...You sure you don't mind?"

I nodded and grabbed him by his sleeve, "C'mona we're gonna be latea!"


	14. 14 : Slushies are Blue

**Slushies are Blue**

I sat in the only booth in the small cafateria. I had brought my lunch like Roxas. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion had gone to the lunch line to buy their lunch.

I loved leftover pasta fromage, and Demyx was the best for cooking it.

They finaly came out one by one. Axel immediatly sat down with Roxas at his table, Demyx followed him.

I beckond Zexion over, "I grabbed us a bootha." He sat down and opened a book. It was the same book that he was reading in homeroom.

"Don't youa ever put data book down?"

He looked up, "I'm not hungry."

I was perplexed, "Then whya did you buy you'rea lunch?" I pointed at his lunch tray.

He had bought a slushy and some fries.

He looked at it, "Iuhoh..."

I looked at him. "How do youa spell dat?" I asked giggling.

He repeated it meaning he didn't know. Then he made a sound like a 'hmph' but he was smiling. I think he was trying to laugh...if he was it was a sad attempt, but an attempt none the less.

He put the straw in the slushy and pushed it towards me. "You can have it." He returned to his book occasionaly looking up when he thought I wasn't looking.

I took it uncertainly. _What did he do to it?_ I took a cautious sip. It was blueberry, I was suprised. _How did he know my favorite flavor? Was it just by chance?_ I glanced up.

Then I remembered it.

When we had first entered the cafeteria I had seen Zexion talking to Demyx. That alone was cause for alarm, but then Zexion started to speak more urgently as if asking an important question. Demyx had given him an answer and Zexion ran off to the lunch line. Only Demyx knew my favorite drinks were slushies and that my favorite flavor was blueberry.

Not even Xemnas knew that nor my mother.

I smiled and blushed, this was Zexion's way of buying me something as a friend.

"Thanka you..." I murmmered.

"You're welcome." That was the first time he had responded with more than a nod when I said 'Thank you'.


	15. 15 : Hugs

**Hugs**

Homework.

I hated it. The look of it. The smell of it. The texture. And my dog hated the taste of it. Celeste was a dog who you could trust not to eat your homework. I scratched her behind her ears, she loved that.

She had long fur that was the same color as Marluxia's hair. She looked like a cocker spaniel mixed with a great dane and she had four tails.

Each tail had a colored tip depending on the element it held. Green was earth, water was blue, fire was red, and wind was silver.

She growled at Zexion as he passed my bed. She didn't trust anyone but me, Demyx, Axel, and Xemnas. He made a small noise in his throat as she got up and advanced.

"Calma down Celeste." I said as I held her back. He looked at her with genuine fear in his eyes. He was scared of dogs, exspecially ones that can summon elements.

I opened the door and guided her out. She would probably go outside to vistit Marly another person she sort of trusted.

I walked over to Zexion and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled, "Giving you a huga. It usualy calmsa people down."

He thought for a moment, "Is this something that friends do?"

I looked at him surprised, "Well yes. Friends helpa makea theira friends feela better." I added, "What havea you never had a frienda?"

He shook his head no.

"Thena it's about time youa had one." I smiled as I gave him a small sqeeze.

He tried to copy me, and he looked up at me. "I do feel relaxed but...also I feel something else."

I was curious, "Likea what?"

He laid his hand over the spot where his heart's supposed to be. "A warm feeling here." I smiled at him and hugged him closer before letting go.

"You'lla figure it outa soon"


	16. 16 : Stronghold Rising

**Stronghold Rising**

I loved Saturdays. They were the begining of a two day vacation from school.

I also loved them because they were the days when Zexion would take me down to the library to teach me how to read english and speak it without my accent.

"C-a-t, cat." He pointed at his notebook. I read the word moving my lips as I read.

He flipped the page, "T-h-a-t, that."

I read it slowly sounding it out, "Thata."

He shook his head, "No, that."

With some difficulty I slowly said, "Th-th-that."

He smiled, "Great, now we're getting somewhere."

The english tutoring went on for about three hours before he looked up and relized it was almost four.

"Did we really spend three hours doing that?" He asked amazed.

"Y-yes. We did." I had a little difficulty not adding on the 'ah' sound.

He got up and stretched, "Good, a little practice will help." I smiled as I got up too.

"What now?" I asked. He looked around and stated the obvious.

"Well we are in a library. We could read." He did that weird little 'hmph' thing again.

I rolled my eyes and talked naturally, "Mosta of dese books are ina english, whicha I can'ta read."

He smiled smugly, "No but, I can read to you."

I was, well, amazed. He didn't seem the type.

He ran his fingers across a few book titles and then picked a book off the shelf.

He sat down and gestured for me to sit, which I did. As I sat down he scooted closer and rested his arm across the back of the couch. He let his arm sort of fall onto my shoulders as he began to read out loud to me.

"It's called 'Stronghold Rising'. _**The door behind him opened and closed. Ignoring the soft footfall, he continued to stare out across the Dzahai Mountains. 'I thought i'd find you here.' 'If you've come to persuade me not to go, you'll**_..." He continued on reading about four or five chapters.

We eventually left for dinner, hand in hand.


	17. 17 : Bouncy Bed Game

**Bouncy Bed Game**

**(and NO not in THAT way! Perverts...)**

Marly handed me a rose he'd just pruned.

"Iya didn't knowa dat flower's were so mucha work." I said as I carried a pot of geraniums.

"Few people do. But I don't mind doing all this work, it makes me feel fullfilled." He smiled as he stood up to admire his work. That's why Marly and I had been friends since second grade.

He had been the new kid which was enough to set him apart, but his love of flowers made him stand out even more. It wasn't normal for boys to like the color pink or flowers, all things that Marly liked.

He was unusual, which is why I instantly became friends with him. I was the first not to say 'hi' to him saracasticly. Also, besides Axel and Demyx, he was the only one who didn't make fun of my accent.

At least not to be mean or spiteful, he said it to be fun and joking.

I put down the flowers I had and yawned. It was nearly eight. I liked to go to bed by nine.

"Well it'sa gettin' late Marly. I gotta go to beda soon."

He smiled knowingly, "Alright, good night."

"Bonsuar." I whispered to him.

-THIS IS A LINE-

"Heya Zexi." I greeted the Cloaked Schemer as I flopped down onto his bed.

He was reading at his desk. I liked his bed, it was soft yet firm unlike my waterbed.

He looked back at me, "What are you doing?"

"Sniffing youra sheets."

"What?! Why?" I looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Cause theya smell good, duh."

He sighed and turned around to his desk.

"Cana we play de bouncy bed game?" I asked using my puppy eyes.

He looked confused, "What's that?"

I smiled and got up. I pulled him over by his sleeve and got him standing on his bed.

I joined him, "Okay nowa all you do isa jump around on de bed." I started to jump. He watched me for a second and then copied me. He started to smile and I grabbed his hands.

We jumped in a circle and then fell down together. I smiled and laughed. Then I accidentaly fell off.

"You okay?" He looked down on me. I didn't answer, I couldn't breathe becuse of the laughter. He smiled and actually started to, really, laugh. His laugh was much different than his voice.

So we're both laughing, me on the floor and him on the bed.


	18. 18 : Three Flights of Stairs

**Three Flights of Stairs**

I woke up to find Zexion still asleep. A rare sight to be seen, I was debating on whether or not to fetch a camera.

I creeped over, I had only seen him sleeping once and I hadn't been paying attention. He looked so sweet asleep.

I started to blush when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I quickly got dressed and then woke him up.

"Zexion, Zexion. Zexion!"

He jolted up, "Huh wha?" His hair was a little messed up and he was a bit groggy. But he was awake enough to realize that he didn't have on a shirt and that I, a girl, was in his presence. He pulled up the sheets.

"Jesus H. Christ, can you give me some time to get up?!" He was a little bit aggrivated that I had woke him up so abruptly.

I glanced at the clock, "It'sa noon. You're usualy awake bya now."

He looked around. "Well can you at least give me some privacy?" He asked impatiently.

I walked out and shut the door.

-THIS IS THE LINE OF DOOM-

"Hey, g'morning Laxun. Got it memorized?"

Axel looked at me with intrest, "Why are you blushing?" I hadn't noticed how red my face was.

"I justa ran down threeya flights ofa stairs." I lied.

He smiled, "Oh, okay. So where ya headed?"

I sighed, "Where else? Demy's room."

"Okay, have fun." He walked off towards Vexen's labratory, no doubt to check on that Riku clone project.


	19. 19 : Old Fashioned

**Old Fashioned**

"Do you like these?"

"The purple ones are prettier."

"Wow. Your english has gotten much better Laxun."

I blushed and looked down, "Really? Thanks." Ever since Zexion had been helping me I was speaking clearer. Marly was the first to notice.

"So have you heard?"

I looked up from my new tulips, "Heard what?"

He smiled, "About the dance on Friday." I looked at him.

"That's so silly, there's only two girls in the whole organization." I giggled.

He paused his work, "Yeah, but some of the male members are gay."

I froze, "Huh?!"

"Yeah didn't you know that Axel already asked Roxas, and Roxas said 'Yes'? And Xaldin and Xigbar are going too." I stared at him disbelievingly.

"What about Larxene?"

He chuckled, "Demyx."

I really didn't believe him then.

"But I thought she hated him..."

He looked up, "I thought so too. But when he asked her she said 'Yes'."

I realized it was getting late, "Gettin' late again, gotta go."

He waved, "Bye..."

-THIS IS A LINE-

Lunch was normal, except for the fact that Zexion was nowhere to be seen. So I ate my lunch in silence.

Demyx came over and sat down, "Where's Zexi?"

I swallowed, "Iuhoh..."

He smiled, "Rrrrrright..." He walked off to find Larxy, as he took to calling her.

I finished lunch and started to look at the ceiling.

Then I saw Zexion walking up looking nervous.

He stopped in front of my booth. He took a deep breath, and then he got down on one knee and took my hand. I didn't really know how to respond. The whole cafateria was stareing at us.

He looked up at me, "Luna Lisanne Tyndale, will you go to this Friday's dance with me?" His voice was shaking slightly.

I was, well, shocked. I hadn't expected him to say something like that. I was certain that I did want to go, but what got me to say 'Yes' was that he used my real full name.

He didn't call me Laxun, so I said, "Yes, i'll go."

He looked so relieved that I hadn't rejected him. He smiled as he took a seat, "Sorry i'm late..."

I laid my hand on his, "It's okay, I don't mind." I paused. "Why are you late anyway?"

He blushed, "Umm, well I had to ask your brother for your full name. He also mentioned you like old fashioned stuff, but I think I went overboard..."

"I don't think you went overboard." I whispered as I pulled him into a soft kiss.


	20. 20 : Memories

**Memories**

One thing no one had told me was that the dance was on Halloween. Meaning that it was a costume dance.

I already knew what Demy planned to be and Axel too.

Demy was going to be a merman, no surprise there.

Axel was going to be, ironicly, a fireman. The kind that put out fires mind you.

I had no idea what Zexion was going as. He refused to tell me anything.

So I was left to decide on my own costume.

I figured it out two days before the dance. I had to run all the way to Roxas's Twighlight Town. I made sure it was black and just my size. I was very skinny, you had to be to be a black cat.

I wouldn't tell Zexi my plans either.

-THIS IS A LINE-

I was hanging out with Marly by the snack table. He was dressed up as a big cosmos, he kept on fidgeting with his petals.

I smiled at him, "Will you stop that? You're wrinkling them."

I saw Demyx and Larxene chatting away. She was dressed as Rapunzel, her hair extentions touched the floor. She smiled as he pointed at her golden colored dress. He always was a flatterer and he knew how to make a girl feel good about herself, not that Larxene needed any help with that, but flattery might get him somewhere.

Xigbar was dancing away in his ninja costume. Xaldin was watching intently as he struggled to keep his visor up, he was dressed as a Renassance lancer.

Axel and Roxas were dancing together, with a little difficulty until Axel removed his coat revealing red suspenders. Roxas was dressed up as the Hydra.

I was waiting for my date to arrive. Marly was one of the two chaperones, the other was Luxord.

Luxord was dressed as an ace card over by the dj stand. He was in charge of the music. He was playing 'Soulja Boi Dance', one of my favorite songs. So I decided to dance alone until Zexi came, also I wanted to dance at least once.

Zexi didn't seem like the dancing type.

Then I saw him peek around the corner. He cautiously stepped out, and I just had to pull a gigglesnort.

He had taken what I said on our first day of school and applied it.

He was in a long, white haired cat suit with a hood and ears, and he had his hair pulled back to reveal his brown eye. He had his nose painted pink on the tip like mine and fake whiskers too. He even had on a little eye makeup to make his eyes stand out.

He walked up to me, "Whatcha think?"

I smiled. "Well, it suits you." I was blushing because he looked really cute in a cat suit. He smiled and started to dance. I was really amazed, he was a very good dancer! At one point during the night I swore I saw him sucessfuly do a split!

-TIS A LINE-

I walked out onto the balcony and looked up at Kingdom Hearts high up in the sky. I did that often in the middle of the night. I felt Zexion's hands weave around my waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He mummbled into my shoulder.

I sighed, "Yes it is, but..."

He looked up at me and I could see his eyes clearly. One a saphire the other, in that light, a garnet.

"What is it?" He let go and leaned on the banister with me.

"We don't have hearts, right?" He nodded. I continued, "Then why do we get along and laugh and care?"

I could feel the confused tears coming, "And cry..."

He thought about this for a moment and then he answered slowly, "Maybe...it's because of...our memories..." I smiled, it made sense.

I turned and I hugged him close, "Zexion, don't ever change..."


	21. 21 : Unknown Pleasure

**Unknown Pleasure**

I couldn't sleep that night.

"Zexi. Zexi. Zeeeeeeexi."

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"What?!"

"Pweeeease?"

"Oh alright..."

I smiled as he scooched over to make room. I got in and cuddled him.

"What are you doing now?"

"Cuddling." He wasn't wearing a shirt, but I didn't care. I liked the way it felt.

He turned over to look at me.

I blushed, "What?" Then he flipped over to where he was on top of me of all things! His face was inches from mine and he was blushing as bright as Axel's hair.

I regeistered only two things;

A) Zexion was on top of me without a shirt on,

and B) His face was inches from mine.

Then he whispered, "Laxun..." Before he leaned down to kiss me.

He bit down softly on my lower lip. I gasped in surprise and he took that oppotunity to let his tounge weave in and explore. He kissed me softly at first then roughly then soft again. At first I was unresponsive but then started to let my tounge wander.

He retreated slightly to breathe and then without hesitation he bit down on my shoulder. I shuddered with unknown pleasure. He smiled knowing what he'd done. He began to kiss me again while letting his hands trace the length of my body.

After half an hour or so we laid back exausted. Within five minutes I was asleep in his arms.


	22. 22 : Growing Up

**Growing Up**

I practicly floated down to breakfast.

"Wow, what's got you so day dreamy?" Demyx was halfway through his eggs.

Axel took one look at me and then he pulled my coat back to look at my shoulders. He gasped, "Where'd you get that love bite?!"

Demy practicly spat out his apple juice, "SAY WHAT?!?!"

I cringed, not only was I caught but Zexi too, "Umm, nowhere..."

Axel looked at me like a parent would, "You can't give yourself a love bite, someone else has to."

I attempted to recover it. "Uhh..ummm...well I...ah..." I was lost for words.

Demy started to go balistic, "I want to know who it is so I can kick his ass! Especially if it was forced!" He looked at me and asked gently, "Was it forced?"

I looked at him defiantly, "No! I'm not that weak! I can easily summon Xemnas."

He looked at me amazed, "Well, who in this castle would you let do that?!"

I gulped, I had no choice, "Zexion..." I mummbled it hoping he wouldn't hear.

He stared at me for what seemed like hours. Then he shook himself, "What?! I can't believe it! My sister and Zexion!" He was pacing a circle.

Axel just stood there not moving. He was too shocked.

Demyx asked me, "I mean I know you guys are friends but, why not Marly?"

I looked at him, "Because Marly's 18 and i'm 14, that's why. I don't want a boyfriend that's four years older than me. Roxas and Zexion have the closest ages to mine and Axel and Roxas are together."

I stormed out of the cafeteria crying.

-THIS IS A LINE-

I went to the only person I knew wouldn't judge me. Marly.

"Hey Marly..."

He looked up from his carnations. "Why so glum Laxy?" Then he realized i'd been crying and he knew something was wrong. He got up to hug me, "Why have you been crying? Is it Xemnas?"

I sniffled, "No, i-i-it's Demy..."

He looked suprised, "Huh? Demy? But he's your brother, he would never hurt you."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and I told him about what happened from the time I walked into the cafeteria to the point where I stormed out crying.

He nodded as he let it all soak in, "Demy's just being the overprotective brother that he is. He doesn't want to accept the fact that you're growing up."

I nodded, that made sense to me. Then I shot up, "He said that who ever did this to me that he's gonna kick their ass!"

Marly pulled me back down, "I see no danger for Zexion, there's a reason he's number VI."

I relaxed a little.

Until I passed by the library doors and heard the comotion.

"She's fourteen! You have no right to do that to her!"

"Why don't you mind your own business!"

"You obviously slipped her something!"

"I would never do such a thing!"

"She would never do that with her right mind!"

"She was perfectly awake and willing!"

I ran in, "Will you two stop it! Demyx I was perfecty awake! I was not drugged and I let him!"

Demyx just stared at me, I never yelled unless I really ment it.

Zexion was pink in the face from yelling and he had a book out that had three Organization XIII symbols in a triangle. He was breathing heavy.

Demy was not convinced, "You wouldn't remember if you were drugged or not. I won't let you near him!" He stood in front of me as if to shield me.

I pushed him away, "You haven't been paying attention to me ever since you got with Larxene! You don't even know who I am anymore!" I walked up to Zexion and kissed him in defiance of my brother.

Demyx stared in utter shock as I kissed Zexi with passion. Zexion was caught off guard so he kind of just stood there, but then he began to respond. All the while Demyx was watching us as Zexion's hands, which had been on my waist, moved down to my ass.

Then I paused to breathe and I let go. I dragged Zexion out, "C'mon, lets go make out in the gardens."

Demyx stopped to watch us leave at the door. I heard him mutter before I rounded the corner with Zexion in tow,

"She's growing up too fast..."


	23. 23 : A Turnip

**A Turnip**

"Dance water dance!"

I dodged Demy's attack with practiced grace. Though he knew to keep playing his sitar so he wouldn't hear my attacks, he stopped playing so he could catch his breath.

Bad mistake.

I instantly began to play my flute to make him think he was on fire.

He started to scream, "Gittit offa me!!" He was running around in circles as Axel, Roxas, and Marly watched the play fight.

Now I attacked him physicaly with my own water clones. He couldn't see anything but the fire scene in his mind.

He could move though, and move he did. He kept trying to dodge, but his impaired vision made it close to impossible to tell where his attackers were.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He couldn't take it anymore.

I smirked, "Beat ya again."

He sniffed, "Coulda whooped ya if I hadn't stopped playing!"

I thought about this. "True, ...true." Then I smiled evily, "But you did stop so, ...Ha!"

Though Demy was older and bigger than me I almost always beat him. We had made up about the incident with Zexi, though it was still a sore subject.

"So who's for seasalt icecream?" Roxas invited.

Axel's and my hand shot up. "Me! Me! Me!"

Roxas smiled, "Alright, let's go."

-THIS IS A LINE-

"I love seasalt icecream." I licked my icecream bar.

Salty yet sweet, the signature flavor.

Axel smiled at Roxas, "Why'd you pay for it?"

Roxas looked up from his treat, "Felt like it..." He looked thoughtful.

"A turnip for your thoughts, Roxas?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Huh? A turnip?"

I grinned, "Yep, no coins please." He smiled at my randomness.

Axel smiled at me and mouthed, 'Thank you.'.


	24. 24 : Two Part Gift

**Two Part Gift**

I crept up on a sleeping Zexion.  
"Happy Birthday." I blew on his ear.

"Ahhhck!" He startled awake, "Don't do that! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"  
I chuckled, "Silly, we don't have hearts."  
He was really disoriented because it was six in the morning, "What the bloody hell'd you wake me up for at six am!"  
I looked inoccent, "It's your birthday, December the 12th, and your number is VI."  
He looked at me with that weird far off look, then, "I'm goin' back to sleep."  
I practicly dragged him out of bed, "No you're not, not on your own birthday."

He sighed and pulled on his jeans.  
"Yayz! I'm so happy..." I used my fake wedding crying voice.  
He just gave me a look. I had to hold his coat for him to get into it, as early as it was.

I dragged him down to breakfast and he let me.  
He started to protest when I covered his eyes, "What the--? What are you doing?"  
I giggled, "One foot, now the other, and--" I guided him all the way down to the cafeteria doors. I uncovered his eyes as I opened the door.

"Surprise!!!" Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Marly all shouted with me.  
Zexion gasped.  
I smiled, "Happy Birthday Zexion!"

He looked around at the transformed cafeteria, via. Marly and me.

We had strung together lights and streamers to cover the ceiling. Axel had lit the fire for the marshmallows, and we had two containers of seasalt icecream. Not to mention the blue icing cake Xaldin had helped me make. We had thrown down a blanket to open presents on.  
We had, at least, one gift each.

"Presents or cake first?" I asked the birthday boy.  
He smiled, "Cake." I cut it with a lance that I had 'borrowed' from Xaldin after we sang an off key chorus of 'Happy Birthday'.

"What'd ya wish for?" Demyx was eager to know.  
Zexion shook his head, "Uh uh, I can't tell. You know the rule."  
Demyx looked slightly rejected, but that quickly dissappeared when Axel called out, "Present time!"

Zexion picked up an oddly wrapped gift. It was covered in Sunday comics.  
Demyx pointed out, "That's from me!"  
Zexion gave the box a look, "Somehow I just knew it..." He was very delicate when unwrapping it.  
"You think it's a bomb or somethin'?" I asked.  
He smiled at me, "No, ...but i'm not taking any chances."  
I laughed, he was refering to the fight he and Demyx had in the library.  
He opened the box finally. It had two tapes of Demyx's recordings on his sitar and a wallet sized school picture of Demyx. Zexion thanked him for the thoughtful homemade gift.

Then he picked up one that was wrapped in poinsettia flowered paper.  
Marly looked up, "His birthday's around Christmas so I used some of my Christmas wrapping paper."  
Zexion unwrapped it and inside was a box about one foot high marked 'Fragile'. He opened the box. and pulled out a stunning black rose.  
"It grows by moonlight." Marly added.

I handed him Roxas's gift. He began to open it.  
We all heard Axel comment out of nowhere about how good Roxas was at wrapping things.  
Me and Demy told him to 'shut it' at the same time.  
Zexion continued opening it. It was a handmade bookmark, a card, and 100 munny.  
"I never was good at buying gifts." Roxas grinned sheepishly.

Zexion reached for mine.  
I grabbed his hand, "Nuh-uh-uh, not yet. You open mine last."

He shrugged and picked up Axel's. Zexion carfully unwrapped this one similar to Demy's.  
"Knowing him, it's flamable." He opened the small box slowly.  
Inside was a figurine of a raven. It had a smokey red tint. The wood was hard as stone.  
"Made it myself. That's humelton wood, hard as dimonds but red as my hair. Only way to carve it is with a small, highly concentrated flame." Axel was boasting about it.  
It was remarkeble though, beautiful in color and detail.

Last but not least was my present. He smiled as he picked mine up. He could tell what it was. Mine was just wrapped, no box to confuse.  
I smiled as he unwrapped it. He held it up to see it better. It was a book, but not just any old book.  
"This is handmade! Wait, did you write this?!" He asked me amazed.  
I nodded, I had been working on it for about a month but I had finished it last night. It was a futuristic science fiction novel.

He looked up at me, "Thanks Laxun..."  
I giggled. "Oh, by the way, there's a part two to your gift."  
"What?" He asked me.

"Close your eyes..."  
He was clueless, "Okay...?"  
He closed his eyes.

That's when my lips met his in a special birthday kiss, right in front of everyone.


End file.
